A Date with Death
by edgarallanpoop
Summary: Natsu Dragneel never thought he'd murder for love, but when he meets Death herself, he'll do anything he can to see her again. Even if it means killing. / AU / eventual NaLu / Rated M for violence and language
1. Prologue

**A Date with Death**

Summary: Natsu Dragneel never thought he'd murder for love, but when he meets Death herself, he'll do anything he can to see her again. Even if it means killing.

 **Disclaimer: I, [not gonna tell you my name], do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 _Rated M for violence and language._

* * *

I stared blankly at my surroundings. The clatter of a knife was dulled due to my present state of mind. Faintly, I could feel the wetness of the crimson liquid on my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the short strands of silver that stood out in the pool of blood in which it lay.

 _Blood? Silver hair? Could it be…? L-Lisanna?!_

I looked at my reflection in the window. My messy salmon locks were stuck to my face with blood. The white dress shirt I had worn to work was now stained red. Behind me, I could see broken plates and glasses. _What happened?_ In bits and pieces, memories of earlier came back.

Confusion turned to anger. Anger demanded an explanation which lead to more anger. It's so _frustrating._ Betrayal because of me? Screaming, yelling, crying - it's all a blur. But I see a glint of a knife. Then, all I see is _red_.

Suddenly, everything was crystal clear and I dropped to my knees in disbelief. A horrified shout ripped through my lips. I clutched my head in misery and regret as sobs wracked my body.

 _How could I? HOW COULD I?_

I was disgusted with myself. I was a monster. No - not even a monster kills their lover. I-It was supposed to be a normal day. Because that's how it started out.

* * *

My day had started as it normally would. I woke up in my bed. My beautiful girlfriend, Lisanna, was peacefully sleeping curled up in my arms. Carefully, I separated myself from my silver-haired angel. I made my way to the kitchen to make breakfast for us. After eating and leaving Lisanna's share in the fridge, I took a shower and brushed my teeth. On went my suit, and I was out the door.

The workday went by quickly and soon I was on my way home. Luckily, I was finished early, I could spend more time with Lisanna. Recently, I felt as if I had been neglecting her. I smiled.

Lisanna - the love of my life. I was planning to propose soon, maybe tonight - after all, I already had the ring. A romantic candlelight dinner with a glass or two of wine, and then I would pop the question.

I quickly pulled into our driveway and unlocked the front door. As I hung up my coat, I heard moans and groans coming from my bedroom.

" _Mmm, babe. You're so tight,"_ said a masculine voice.

A man? What was a man doing with Lisanna in _my_ bed?

" _Nnngh - Yes! God, yes! I'm so close, Bixlow!"_ came a familiar voice.

Anger registered in my head. Lisanna was cheating. My girlfriend, whom I was planning to _marry_ was _cheating_ on me… in my own bed! With that thought, I barged into my bedroom and with an exclamation of, "Oh, shit!" the man named Bixlow hopped through the window with his pants.

"N-Natsu, i-it wasn't what it looked like." Lisanna said as she pulled the blanket to her chest.

"I would hope that it's not what it looked like! Because it looked like my girlfriend of _two fucking years_ had another guy's dick up her cunt." I growled.

The silver-haired slut stayed quiet. And her silence only fueled my burning rage.

"To think I wanted to marry your slutty, bitch ass self!" I laughed bitterly. "Well, looks like _that's_ not happening," I stalked up to her, "Pack your shit and _leave._ "

"L-Look, Natsu, everyone makes mistakes! _Please,_ Natsu, please. Just calm down and we can talk. I-I really would love to marry you," Lisanna said with a hopeful smile.

 _So she does want to marry me…. Maybe I should forgive her…_

"How 'bout we go to the kitchen and talk this out," she suggested. Lisanna gently grabbed my hand and lead me to the kitchen. We both took a seat across from each other.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you decide to _cheat_ on me? Was I not good enough? Did it not matter how much I loved you? Were the hours I spent working to give us a bright future for nothing?!" I stood up, " _WHY?_ "

"Natsu, calm down!"

With a booming loudness, I roared, "HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN I JUST SAW YOU WITH A DICK UP YOUR VAGINA?"

"It's _your_ fault I cheated! Spending all that time 'working for our future,' all I wanted was a little affection! But no! The closest thing to affection you did was when you said I looked 'okay' in my dress!" She shouted.

"Affection?! I did give you 'affection'! Everyday - every single _fucking_ day - I _try_ to get you in the mood! I try to show you how much I love you, but no! It's always 'I'm too tired', 'I just want to sleep, Natsu'! Now I know why! You were tired from fucking Bixlow!" I pushed my glass of water off the table. "I can't believe you!"

Lisanna threw back her chair angrily. "Don't you dare give me that! Not when you come home late practically _everyday._ I'm pretty sure you're not doing work! Hell, you probably cheated on me more times than I have! You know what? We are OVER!" A waterfall of tears washed down Lisanna's face. But I had no pity for her - only anger.

In the corner of my eye I saw the glint of a knife. "You want to break up? FINE! Just know that I never want to see your slutty face again!" My vision was suddenly tainted red and it was as if my body was taken over by rage. I reached to the knife and swiftly plunged it into Lisanna's turned back. Crimson stained the bedsheet draped around her as she fell to the floor.

"Y-You _monster_. I h-hope you burn in the pits of hell." She rasped out.

"I guess I'll see you there, _darling._ " I replied coldly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hopefully that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be! I thought it was kinda anticlimactic… It's my kinda first story here. I posted two one-shots before, but they were, to say the least, the worst pieces of writing ever.

Anyways, I hope that wasn't too dark. Because don't worry, it'll get better! Just wait till next chapter. Aaaahh! I have so much planned for this story, but I probably won't write it down. For those of you wondering about Lucy, she will be here soon! It'll be eventual NaLu (and eventual humor). Not all of my **A/N** s will be this long, but thanks for reading this anyways!

Also, I got the idea for this on a tumblr post on iFunny (yes, I'm one of those people).

Thank you so much for reading! Leave a **review** (What do you want to see in the future?) and don't forget to **follow** and **favorite**! I appreciate constructive criticism, but not rudeness.


	2. Chapter 1

**A Date with Death**

 **A/N:** Hey, guys! Thanks for the follows, favorites, and especially the reviews. Sorry this update took so long, but it would've helped if you reviewed more. ***NOT SO SUBTLE HINTING*** Just kidding! ...Not really, but I drove to Canada (25 hour drive) and didn't have my computer or any service/internet... so yeah. Also, I'm a lazy piece of shit who loves to procrastinate.

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. *sobs***

 _Rated M for violence and language._

 _Sorry for the short chapter_ :')

* * *

The full force of what I had done hit me like a speeding truck and knocked me down to my knees. I had killed Lisanna. The supposed love of my life had _died_ because of me. I could no longer live a normal life - I would be too busy running from the police.

I could just turn myself in.

Yes, that would be the easiest choice. And maybe _they_ won't hate me as much. _But really, who needs to know?_

"What the fuck? Pink hair?"

"It's _salmon_ , you uncultured swine," I snapped. But as I saw the person to which the voice belonged to, my anger quickly turned to astonishment as I took in her appearance.

Golden blonde hair flowed out the hood of the black jacket at ended at her waist. My gaze turned downwards to take in the sight of her curvaceous figure. In addition to her jacket, she adorned tight black jeans and combat boots to match. I idly wondered if her shirt was black too (as well as some other pieces of clothing). Strapped to her back was a wicked scythe, its blade glinted in the moonlight. The mysterious woman had pulled down her hood, bringing my attention to her face. Her eyes were the color of chocolate and gave her a sweet, innocent look. But as I delved deeper into her chocolate brown orbs, I could sense a darkness like no other. I looked lower at her plump, pink lips that were pulled into a seductive smirk.

"Like what you see?" the woman purred, but added as an afterthought. "Although you shouldn't be seeing me. I am Death, after all. But since you're such a hunk, you can call me Lucy," she winked.

 _Death._ Not only was she here to take Lisanna's soul, she was here to flirt with me…? I gulped, I was a man after all. Of course I liked what I saw - I just wouldn't admit it to her.

"So… nice weather we're having, eh," Death said. "The perfect weather for killing your cheating girlfriend."

I stayed silent. Oh, yeah. Lisanna. What was I going to do next? Pretend I never did it or turn myself in? I weighed my options; continue on the path of scum or be moderately hateable. I was a monster either way. It's better to be a honest monster than a dirty scumbag monster. I'm such a pile of shit. A worthless waste of space. _Who the hell murders their girlfriend?_

"Hey, pinkie, I was joking. No need to go all self-loathing loser on me. If you're so worried about the police, I'll handle it. Lucky for you, I'm in a generous mood today," Lucy offered as she took out her scythe. With a swift arch of her arm, she sliced Lisanna's body in half.

"W-What are you doing?!" I choked.

Lucy shrugged. "Removing her soul."

An orb of light emerged from Lisanna's body as her two halves morphed back together. The ball of light went from a bright blue to a black blob resembling a ball of tar.

"That's her soul. As you can see little Miss Lisanna Strauss' soul isn't as pure as you thought," Lucy pulled out a black sack and shoved Lisanna's soul in it.

"Well, my business is here is done. Like I said, I'll make sure you don't get caught. All you have to do have to do is act like she was never a part of your life. All of your friends will forget their memories of her and her family members, and vise versa. As for your house, move next door - that house isn't for sale anymore."

I stared at her in awe. "T-Thanks, but why?" Police sirens were going off in the distance.

"Looks like we're out of time. But if you really want to see me that bad, just murder again." Lucy winked and flicked his forehead. Suddenly, Natsu's vision faded to black.

* * *

Lucy lay in her bed as she thought back to the pink-haired murderer, Natsu Dragneel. _What a dumbass. Who the hell murders their girlfriend for cheating. What a stupid drama queen. Talk about overreacting. But why did I do that? ….Whatever._

Death sighed. "What a busy day. And most of the souls I got were nasty too. Ugh." she said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Natsu woke up on the floor of an unfamiliar room. The red and blue of police sirens peeked through the window curtains. He stood up and looked around. On the floor next to the wall, there was a mattress with no covers or frame. Next to it were drawers with his phone on top and across the room there was a mirror. All of his bloody clothes were gone and replaced with a white t-shirt and his underwear. Deciding to look around the house tomorrow, he plopped down on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. _I guess I won't be going to prison. But I still want to know more about her._

" _...If you really want to see me that bad, just murder again."_

 _Then I guess I will._

* * *

 **A/N:** So I know I said most of my author notes won't be long, but I'll make an exception. I some things I want you readers to know.

Like most authors, I write stories on here to practice and improve on my writing. All of your follows and favorites make me really happy, but I won't lie. I was a bit disappointed with the lack of reviews. Maybe the first chapter didn't really have anything to review on (it was a prologue after all), but I really love getting reviews. Reviews have feedback and tell me how I'm doing with my writing. I love to know what to improve on and what you guys want to see. I know especially with stories that have only one chapter, it's easy to forget to review or comment. I'm not saying this just so you review on my story, I think you should try to review as much as possible in general. Even I need to work on this. So to all my dear readers, leave a lovely review whenever you can. Show appreciation and give feedback to the authors of with a little review :)

(idea stolen from a story i read - i forgot the author ;-; )

Thank you so much for reading :) Leave a **review** (What do you want to see in the future? What should I improve on? Any errors or mistakes? etc) and don't forget to **follow** and **favorite**! I appreciate constructive criticism, but not rudeness.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Date with Death**

 **A/N:** It's me again! Thanks again to all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Holy crap, they made me so happy! I am so sorry I haven't updated in, like, two weeks. I started working at my dad's coffee shop. It's pretty cool, but it can be tiring. Also, I've been experiencing a small case of writer's block. Sorry about that…

Responses to guest reviews are at the end of the chapter! :)

 **Disclaimer: I am not the troll who owns Fairy Tail and its characters. That would be Hiro Mashima.**

 _Rated M for language and violence._

* * *

Natsu woke up the next day and decided to take the day off to think about his newly fucked up life. He had somewhat come to terms with the death of Lisanna after seeing her soul. Coming to a conclusion that she had brought death upon herself, he found himself wondering about Lucy.

First of all, how old was she? Lucy had looked like she was his age, but being Death herself you never know. Which made him think…. Was she a cougar?

 _Not that I would mind… I'm not one to care about those things._ Natsu shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking that. Now was the time to be worrying about his new house and how not to fuck up his life even further.

 _Well, shit. If I'm gonna meet Lucy again, I gotta kill someone. But who?_ Natsu thought for a moment before shrugging. _I'll get to that problem when I come across it._

Natsu took time to explore the house and to his pleasure, not only was there plenty of food in the fridge, a computer, there was a television too. To his relief, there was no mention of Lisanna. Although he had found it weird, Natsu was too busy thanking Death for saving his ass and planning how he was going to meet her again.

Being uncharacteristically rational, Natsu took the time to research how to get away with murder. Not at all surprisingly, he found Tumblr to be his most useful source. At this moment in time, Natsu thanked God for the fandoms and fanfiction writers. Because _holy fuck,_ these people were crazy. Unfortunately, Natsu had already made a mistake in planning a murder. Number two of _rowan-ravenwood's_ advice: "Never use your own computer in your plan."

Not one to sweat the small stuff, Natsu shrugged it off and continued researching. Despite being an adult, he still had the attention span of a child, which ultimately lead to him stopping. But, his "research" wasn't a complete waste of time. Although the topic itself was completely immoral and utterly sickening to any sane individual, the facts were interesting enough and useful for his future plans.

 _Who will I kill? Should it be a criminal? Do I really have to kill? Maybe I'll stumble across a dying animal in its last moments…. But does Lucy take away the souls of animals too? Maybe I should ask her that._

Natsu was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller and cringed. Erza Scarlet, in other words, the red-headed demon who just so happened to be his boss and childhood friend. With great hesitance, he accepted the call and squeaked out a cautious 'hello.'

" _Hello, Natsu. Forgive me for calling you on the weekend, but I was wondering if you would like to get together with Gray and I for old time's sake. Do you have any plans for lunch?"_ Erza asked, but it was so very easy to pick out what she really meant - _Come or else I'll skin you alive._

"Err… I… I would rather n-"

" _Perfect! Meet us at the new bakery downtown at one. And Natsu? Do_ not _be late."_ And with that, she hung up.

Natsu looked at the clock, he still had a bit less than five hours to be there. Natsu looked around the room and sighed, nothing to do. He flopped down on the bed and let his thoughts consume him.

* * *

Time flew by for Natsu, and the next thing he knew, he was standing at the doors to the bakery, still thinking about the mysterious blonde. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a certain ice-obsessed stripper.

"Did you forget how to open doors again, Flame-shit?"

"Who ya calling 'Flame-shit,' Ice Dick? Want me to fuck you up?" Natsu growled as he turned around. "Er… I mean… H-How have you been?" Unknown to Gray, a certain scarlet-haired cake-lover had approached the two men.

The now-shirtless Gray laughed, "Changed your mind, Squinty Eyes? I guess you finally realized I would kick your ass anytime," Still oblivious to Erza's presence and his lack of clothing, Gray continued to dig his own grave. A malicious aura had been growing behind the stripper's back until it was almost tangible. And at this moment, Gray knew...he fucked up.

"Hello, Gray." Shivers went up his spine as he paled and a cold sweat dripped down his face as if he was in an anime.

"H-Hey...Erza," he gulped. "I was just catching up with my best friend, Natsu. Aha...ha...ha."

"Really? That's great. Just as great as making a scene with no shirt or pants on. And I too love to catch up with my friends by insulting them," Erza said venomously. "But I feel as if the best way to greet a friend is by instilling physical pain. And I still haven't greeted you 'properly.' "

Gray whimpered and tried to shrink as Erza advanced, cracking her knuckles. Soon, she was standing above him and a shriek ripped through his lips as he shouted bloody murder.

* * *

 **A/N:** So no Lucy this chapter. :( But we have Erza and Gray come in (although, they don't really play a role in this story…), too bad Gray's gonna die.

Just Kidding! ...Maybe….

Haha, sorry for the short update (roughly two pages and only 860 words)! I'm trying to update weekly, but that's not working too well, is it? As I said above I've started helping out at my dad's coffee shop and it doesn't leave a lot of room for writing. But I'm trying, guys!

 **Responses to Guest Reviews!**

 **Kristen:** Yes! I'm glad my summary caught your attention, I had no idea what to write for that lmao. It's good you're enjoying it so far :) I hope I don't ruin that…. I definitely could proof-read my chapters more…. considering I just look for spelling mistakes (awkward laughing). Thanks for reviewing! I proof-read this one! ...using Grammarly...

 **Guest:** Haha, thanks! I honestly have no idea who dies next lolol. Maybe I'll just pick randomly and write off of that (I'm only half-kidding).

 **JP:** Thanks! I definitely agree - I really need to update faster. :')

 **TBNR:** I won't ;) ...Well, only for like a split second. (I have no idea if I'm kidding or not) It'll be more emotional breakdowns if anything.

 **Guest:** Haha, I hope it ends up being as intense as you expect! Thanks for reviewing :)

Thanks for favoriting, following, and reviewing! Tell me your thoughts - I'd love to hear them!


	4. Chapter 3 ! jk im trash

Hello, my wonderful readers who probably forgot all about this story - because I'll be honest... so did I.

Oh how I wish I was joking...

So it's been two (almost three) years since I've updated, but I can explain ! Basically, either I'm in a constant state of writer's block or I'm only made to write one-shots. Also, I may have a severe lack of commitment ?

Okay, I'll tell you the truth now. I've lost interest in quite a lot of things that I was into when I was in 5th/6th grade (which was when I wrote this lololol). That's right, two years later, I'm planning out my 4 year plan for high school and desperately trying to keep an "A" in algebra (because a "B" is the Asian "F" (hey that's another fact about me !)). So yeah, back to my interests. I still read the occasional fanfic, but most of my reading consists of school textbooks. And I've almost lost all interest in Fairy Tail (I'm still reading the manga just to see how it all turns out), but I'm still kind into anime and manga (mostly just Haikyuu! and YOI tho). Volleyball has become my new "thing." (I play travel!)

But I'm sure you don't want to hear about me. "What's gonna happen to the story?" You may ask. Well, I'm too lazy to delete my fanfic account, much less this story. But I'm chill with y'all continuing writing this story yourselves. Of course, probably no one is, but hey might as well. Just so ya know, I have no writing plans for this, so you'd have to make everything up yourself, but if anyone is willing to continue this fic, I'd be more than happy to advertise for you;))))

There's one more thing that I must come clean about... Honestly, I was just gonna quietly never ever update this again (my bad lol), but it's been bothering me and my sleep for a while so yeet here's this author's note. Here I am, typing on my phone in the dark of night, saying my goodbyes as my grammar and punctuation gradually gets worse bc it's honestly so tiring to have proper English on an iPhone. Most of the capitalization is done by autocorrect bc im too lazy to actually type it out. So yeah. Sorry guys. And girls. And all you in betweens.

See ya,

edgarallanpoop/notasofa/whatever my user is idek

sorry for the really low quality and kinda of unclear authors note

if u didn't get it I'm discontinuing my story

and my account ? idk man

peace.


End file.
